


Cuddle me like you do with your hard disks

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Being Boys, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nerdiness, Routine, So Married, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ohkura is worried about certain habits Ryo has. Inspiration comes from the nerdy side Ryo shows at some recent 2018 KChronicle episode.





	Cuddle me like you do with your hard disks

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks have passed since the news about Subaru, and it's still very difficult for me, and for every other eighter, I guess.  
> Among many other things, I am currently unable to write. When I write, I do usually write down about my feelings also, and right now that process does still hurt very much (probably too much).I don't know how "the news" will affect my works, starting from now on. I'm still very much concerned about the future of Eito members.  
> At the same time, writing and reading fics carry (for me) a very powerful healing/soothing power; that's why I finally felt like posting some short OS I wrote a few months ago. I hope you enjoy and can maybe smile, as well :)  
> Ganbatte ne, all eito & eighters!

It's almost 1:00 a.m. when Ohkura comes out of the bathroom, heading towards Ryo's bedroom.  
  
As usual, the guitarist is not yet asleep. He is sitting, still deeply immersed in the scripts in his hands and lap, and doesn't seem to be bothered at all while the drummer lifts up the bed sheets, joins the empty side with a shiver and then looks questioningly at the older man.  
  
 _"... Ryochan?"  
"Mh?"  
"We need to have a talk."  
  
"Did you run out of toilet paper?_" Ryo asks without tearing his gaze away from his papers.  
" _No."  
"Shaving foam?"  
"No,_" Ohkura replies with a frown.  
  
" _Don't tell me you splashed one of my One Piece volumes with water, because if you did, I'll ban you from-"  
"No, Ryochan. Your manga volumes are all safe and sound in the shelves in front of the washlet_," the drummer reassures him.  
" _Good."  
"Mh."  
_  
" _Then what, Ohkura?_ " Ryo asks, a light furrow marking his brow this time.  
" _A serious talk, Ryochan."  
  
"About what?"  
"Your peculiar habits at night."  
  
"Eh?_" Ryo tweets.  
" _Yeah,"_ Ohkura confirms him.  
  
Ryo grins, unexpectedly.  
 _"Mh. Naughty talk, then."  
  
"I wouldn't call it naughty, to be honest,_" Ohkura murmurs softly.  _"I'd say rather creepy instead."  
"Ehhhhh? Do you honestly find me creepy?!_" Ryo whines, turning to look at Ohkura straight in the eyes.  
  
" _Well it's not like it's -normal-, you know..._ " Ohkura pouts.  
" _I thought you LIKED IT_!" Ryo howls in disbelief.  
  
" _How can I like it?! It's scary, Ryochan!"  
"Scary?! SCARY?! Really? How can you find my awesome skills scary?!"_  
Ryo snorts, putting his papers aside. Ohkura takes his time before giving a reply.  
  
" _Well... Aren't they?"  
"They are not, you fat ass! And I still have to hear some word of complaint after we're done and you're so exhausted you cannot even breathe properly!"  
_  
Ohkura blinks, staring at him.  
  
" _What's with that face, moron?_ " Ryo grumbles low, his cheeks slightly red.  
" _I really don't get you, Ryochan_ ," Ohkura says, blinking twice. " _What do you mean with 'me, exhausted' exactly?"  
  
"Eh?! It's you who started out the complaint about sex,"_ Ryo replies, at a loss.  
 _"... Sex?_ " Ohkura asks, his furrow even deeper.  
  
They stare at each other.  
  
" _... What are you talking about, Ohkura?"  
"What are YOU talking about, Ryochan?"  
  
"Us being horny_," Ryo blurts out. "... _Right?"  
"Your external hard disk_," Ohkura giggles then, opening up in a soft smile.  
  
 _"Eh?!"  
  
"I was talking about your external hard disk and the various stuff you keep inside that treasure box you seem to carry with you always_," Ohkura explains.  
It's Ryo's turn to blink like an idiot.  
  
" _The hacker side I knew almost nothing about_ ," Ohkura adds, matter-of-factly. " _You mentioned it when we filmed that Chronicle episode, remember?"  
"Sure."  
"I was pretty... speechless,_" the drummer admits, with a shy smile.  
  
" _So you weren't... having doubts out of the blue about me, sexually speaking?"  
"Definitely not, why should I_?" Ohkura says, grinning.  
  
" _Then... what does this have to do with us, right now?"_  
Ohkura bites his lower lip.  
" _It hurts a little, you know. There seems to be so much I still don't know about you yet,_ " the drummer confesses. " _It's not like you're that much of a talker, after all."  
  
"External hard disks aren't that interesting for conversation with people_," Ryo says.  
 _"I'm no 'people' anyway, you Hacker guy,_ " Ohkura replies, slightly scorned, pinching Ryo's side.  _"Do you keep porn in there?"  
  
"What do you think?"_ Ryo teases.  
" _I don't know,_ " the drummer sighs, taking Ryo's hand in his own, on the mattress, and caressing its knuckle with his thumb. " _Can't you just call me instead, when you're in the need for some... relax time, in the black of the night?"  
  
"You mean, when you're not in the middle of your 14 hours of daily sleep?"  
"Is that why?"_  
Ryo shrugs.   
  
 _"Yeah. No. I don't think so."  
  
"You know you can call and wake me up anytime, Ryochan_," Ohkura muses, shifting to sit closer to Ryo, under the blankets.  
  
 _"It's just...there's no precious content at all, to tell the truth_ ," Ryo confesses.  _"I just happen to like the feel... I don't know, of being sure that I can fix any problem that might occur? Yeah."  
"Jeez, no wonder you cannot relax while sleeping.._." Ohkura says.  _"You think too much, all the time. And that's how you became a hacker without anyone of us even noticing during all these years."_  
Ryo chuckles.  
  
 _"That's not true. I've always helped out staff people with fixing wires and so on."  
"Yeah, but... definitely not when you're alone, late in the night,_" Ohkura retorts. " _That's what worries me more."  
  
"Why?"  
"What if your hacker side has the upper hand over you? What if you start spreading the dark web with pictures of me naked after we make love?"  
_  
Ryo giggles softly.  
" _That's what you're concerned the most? The naked ass you already offered the whole world to see long ago?"  
_  
Ohkura grins, and leans forward to peck Ryo on the lips.  
" _I just wanna know if I have to start worrying about all the other things you seem to hide so well from me_ ," the drummer whispers on the alluring lips.  
" _Mh_ ," Ryo hums, kissing him and then pulling back.  
  
It's a long teasing that follows, of mouths meeting just fleetingly, of noses brushing tenderly against each other's, of napes caught into trapping, caressing fingers.  
It's the way they've changed through the years, not afraid of communicating how much it's worth it, to display the sensual tenderness they've deprived each other of, for so long.  
  
 _"I have a request_ ," Ohkura blurts out, when they part, and the taste of affection is still lingering on the swollen lips.   
" _I am listening, you pampered brat."  
  
"Cuddle me like you do with your beloved two terabytes hard disk."  
  
"That's impossible."  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't you really figure it out? You're quite bigger,_" Ryo sniggers.  
" _Oh, thank you so much."  
"And softer. And warmer_," Ryo adds, with a mischievous smile. The drummer softens up, offering him a knowing look.  
  
" _And you forgot the most important of details_ ," Ohkura says.  
" _Like what?"  
  
"Being very much in love with you_," the drummer replies. " _No matter how hard you'll try, I swear all those little high-tech things in the treasure box will never care for you the way I do."_  
Ryo grins openly.  
  
 _"You have a point."_  
"You owe me the night, then. And fuck the hard disk."  
  
Ryo kisses him again, quite hungrily.  
He does not oppose the idea, apparently.


End file.
